


Different Perspectives

by ExtremeExhaustion



Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Crew as Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, He's also a little shit, Insecurity, Luffy is a good captain, Multi, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Other relationships are mentioned or implied, Possessive Behavior, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: This is a series of small stories from the other Straw Hat's POVs. Inspired by a comment left by Viiranen on another fic. All chapters are finished as a sort of apology for being gone for a while. OOCness comes from people actually talking about their feelings cause Oda won't but I will.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981771
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	1. Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji does not enjoy Luffy and Zoro's flirting.

Sanji could feel a headache coming on. He had place Luffy’s usual giant snack down for the other pirate to eat, but his arm was suddenly caught, and a cheek was being rubbed aggressively against his suit sleeve. “Thanks, Sanji! Your food is the best!” The affection wasn’t what was bothering the cook. He had long gotten used to how physical the captain could be. What was bothering him was the intense glare he was getting from the fellow alpha sitting at the galley table. A low growling filled the room as Zoro exposed his fangs in what was obviously a threat. Clearly stating that he was ready to tear the other man apart for daring to try to take the omega that was clearly his away from him. Sanji suppressed a groan. Stupid mosshead and his stupid ill-mannered possessiveness.

  


Luffy wasn’t helping either. He was clearly amused by the alpha’s jealousy and only nuzzled against the cook’s arm harder. The scent of rotting grass and rusting metal reached Sanji’s sensitive nose. Zoro was getting angrier as this went on. A primal part of his brain told him to shrink away, to show that he wasn’t trying to steal the omega, to convey himself as not being a threat as it wasn’t a fight worth wasting energy on. His rational brain puffed up in anger that he was being threatened at all. Sanji snarled back, “Don’t fucking growl at me, you asshole!” He stood up which ended up tugging Luffy up with him. Zoro stood up too while drawing his swords, “Then knock that shit off!” The omega snickered from where he clung to Sanji’s arm.

  


He shivered when sharp gray eyes darted to him, full of possessive jealousy, before looking back at their target. Oh, fuck no. Sanji spared some attention to start pushing Luffy off of his arm. The cook was not about to be part of whatever this was. He growled at Zoro, “Knock what off?!” The other alpha just snarled back, “Luffy’s my omega! Fuck off and find your own!” Sanji didn’t have time to refute that as two things happened. First, Luffy pushed himself up and nipped at the cook’s ear. Then, Zoro was lunging across the table with a furious beastly noise. Crashing, swearing, screaming, and laughing could be heard through the Going Merry from the galley. The other Straw Hats stared wearily at the door until Sanji ran out with Zoro hot on his heels.

  


Chopper, Usopp, and Nami cried out in panic as the two alphas ran around the small ship. Robin watched from her spot with an intrigued look at the spectacle. Luffy emerged from the galley with a shit-eating grin. He made his way to the hatch to the men’s room and opened it up. His precious straw hat was carefully placed down on the table. Robin turned his gaze from the fighting to their captain. A small smile quirked onto her face. The omega was preening himself by messing his hair up and unbuttoning the top button of his vest. Luffy waited until Sanji and Zoro started making their way back towards the galley before purring, “Zoro~, c’me here~” The alpha paused in his chase. His sharp eyes looked away from Sanji to his captain. He froze in place before shoving his swords back into their sheaths.

  


Zoro rushed to join Luffy in the men’s quarters and shut the hatch with a loud bang. The crew stared at the door with blank looks as Sanji leaned against the railing. Robin looked at the cook with an amused smile, “It looks like our captain pulled you into his flirting.” Sanji didn’t have the energy to flirt at the moment, “I’d rather he didn’t. Mosshead actually tried to bite me a few times.” Usopp scrunched up his face at the suspicious noises coming from the men’s quarters, “I’m not going down there.” Nami rolled her eyes with a huff, “They better not break anything.” Chopper pressed his hooves against his face with a frown, “They better not break each other.” Sanji growled against his arms, “I hope they break each other.” Robin simply laughed about the situation. What an interesting crew.


	2. Usopp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp asks for some advice

Usopp was tinkering with the dials he got from Skypiea when a bouncing body of rubber leaped over to him. He looked up to see Luffy practically vibrating with pride. A new dark mark stood out on the captain’s neck. The sight brought a smile to the sniper’s face, “You and Zoro are finally mates!” Luffy nodded with a loud hum. He was rocking on his feet with a delighted grin, “When did that happen?” The omega plopped down on the deck next to the beta, “Last night. When everyone else was in the galley.” Usopp turned back to his chemicals, “Good for you, buddy.” Luffy slumped over to press his cheek against his friend’s shoulder. He rubbed his cheek against bare skin which left a vague scent behind. That gained Usopp’s attention.

  


He had never met anyone who scent marked as much as Luffy did. Of course, everyone on the crew scent marked each other on occasion. It was inevitable with their group being so close. Everyone had their thing. Zoro would give friendly pats. Nami would ruffle other people’s hair. Sanji would place his hand down on someone’s shoulder after handing out food to them. Chopper would nuzzle up to whoever was willing to hold him. Robin would sprout limbs to affectionately touch her target wherever. Usopp himself would fling his limbs over others to scent mark them. It was meant to be an occasional thing that people did. But Luffy was almost relentless in the way he scent marked the crew. Using every opportunity to fling himself onto others in range.

  


One of the first things that the captain would do when a new member was gained would be to leap on that person and scent mark them until he was satisfied. He chased Sanji around for a solid hour until the cook finally submitted to the affection. Zoro was his usual primary target. Originally, the swordsman would just stay in place and allow the omega to scent mark for as long as he wanted. In recent weeks he would nuzzle back in response to Luffy’s affection. It wasn’t uncommon now to see the pair napping together on the deck with Zoro laying down and Luffy curled up on his chest. In all honesty, it was sweet to see. All that Usopp wondered about was if scent marking this aggressively was an omega thing or a Luffy thing.

  


The only omega Usopp knew was Kaya and she acted very differently. Suddenly, the sniper heard giggling. He looked over at Luffy who was enthusiastically waving one hand. Usopp followed his gaze to see a sleepy-looking Zoro wave back with a small grin. That’s when he got an idea. Since Luffy was an omega himself maybe he would know some courting techniques that Kaya would find pleasing. The beta nudged his friend to get his attention, “Hey, Zoro danced to court you, right?” Luffy’s smile fell a bit in confusion, “Yeah, he looked amazing dancing with his swords.” Usopp shifted a bit in his spot, “What other things would you have liked Zoro to do?” Luffy leaned his head against his hand, “Uh, I like it when he scents blankets for me.”

  


Confusion filled the young captain’s expression, “Why do you wanna know?” Usopp crossed his arms with an embarrassed look, “Well, you remember Kaya, right?” Luffy hummed in affirmation. The pair had bonded a bit over their shared dynamic before the tiny crew set off. No one else knew about their little conversation but that didn’t seem important to bring up. “She’s an omega too. I figured that maybe you would know about some things an omega would want a potential mate to do.” Luffy stared with a blank face at his crewmate, “That’s stupid.” Usopp puffed up in agitation and was about to protest when Luffy continued, “Just do stuff Kaya likes. Why would you ask what I like when it’s about her?” The sniper deflated a bit, “Well, don’t all omegas like certain courting stuff?” That prompted a loud bout of laughter.

  


Luffy shook his head affectionately. He leaned his arms on his legs, “Nah, we’re like other dynamics. There’s no specific thing omegas like with courting stuff. I’m sure Kaya would just want you to be you.” Usopp chuckled before slinging an arm around Luffy, “Thanks, buddy.” He barely had time to react before the omega bounded away. A smile curled onto his face when he saw the small pirate wrap all four rubbery limbs around Zoro who happily embraced back. Usopp looked down at the dials with a thoughtful expression. Just be himself, huh. How simple.


	3. Chopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper is a curious and sensitive reindeer.

Chopper took his position as a doctor very seriously. He studied hard to become as skilled as he was. However, the dynamics were an area he had less experience in. For whatever reason, only betas lived in his home island, so there was little need to research secondary genders. The reindeer tried to anyways out of curiosity. The medical textbooks on the dynamics only left him frustrated as they were filled with stigmatizing language. Doctorine had even dismissed the books as being nothing but garbage. It wasn’t until Chopper had gone to sea that he could get his hooves on some proper books. He was thrilled to meet two alphas in Sanji and Zoro. It was endlessly fascinating to the doctor how they differed from the betas.

  


The reindeer drunk in the information eagerly. He even managed to convince the alphas to let him poke at them a bit. He found their ability to growl the most interesting. It seemed to carry some manner issues with it judging from how often Sanji scolded Zoro for doing so. Then he was confronted with a very new situation. Luffy being an omega and going into heat. Something he was ill prepared for. Not long after, Zoro went into rut. Chopper was a bit more prepared for that. Still, he couldn’t help but fuss a bit over the bonded pair. Everything he saw in the books said that bonded mates were in a delicate state for the first few weeks. Zoro was a lot more indulgent to his poking with Luffy at his side and in a nest.

  


He laid down stretched out with his head in his mate’s lap. Chopper glanced up from the textbook he was consulting to watch the pair’s exchange. Luffy leaned down to press playful kisses to Zoro’s face which made the older pirate chuckle and turn his head to catch a few kisses on the lips. It was a little strange to see the swordsman be so casually affectionate. Chopper looked back at the book and flipped to the chapter on bonding. He looked down a list until his eyes caught a bullet point that read: “More willing to show casual affection or show off for mate/showing off their mate. Showing off in this way is referred to as ‘peacocking’”. That made a lot of sense.

  


Zoro seemed to puff up with pride whenever an opponent reacted in shock from how powerful Luffy was. It was something he always did but was now doing more often. Chopper read down the list and got progressively more concerned. The main thing for alphas seemed to be extreme possessiveness. Zoro was already a possessive person with an incredible sense of bloodlust. If some poor soul even got their mouth close to Luffy’s neck, then they’d be getting a sword to the face regardless if they were actually trying to steal him away. The swordsman had tried to do that to Sanji before the bonding. How much more aggressive would he be now? Chopper wrinkled his nose when it was mentioned that omegas could be just as possessive and aggressive.

  


These two were going to give the doctor a heart attack. He turned back when two different purrs started up. Zoro had fallen asleep with a blissful look on his face. Luffy was dragging his fingers through bright green hair with a happy expression. Chopper couldn’t help smiling at the sight. As dangerous as having a bonded pair could be, he couldn’t deny that he loved how happy they looked together. The reindeer closed his book with a loud thud which got Luffy’s attention, “You done lookin’ at Zoro?” Chopper nodded, “Yeah, there doesn’t seem to be any leftover damage from the rut.” That got him a bright smile, “That’s because we got the best doctor to watch over us.” The doctor broke out into a delighted dance, “S-shut up, idiot!” He broke out of his joy and stood awkwardly at the side of the nest.

  


A large part of the beta wanted to crawl into the nest too. It looked so comfy especially now that Luffy had shifted to spoon Zoro. Chopper smiled a bit sadly at how silly they looked. Luffy was a bit smaller than Zoro so he looked a bit like a backpack clinging to his back like that. The omega glanced back with a soft smile, “You can come here too, Chopper.” That was a bit surprising. Chopper rubbed his hooves together, “But…I’m not a part of the pack.” Luffy frowned at that, “Who told you that? Of course, you’re part of my pack.” It couldn’t be this easy. Not after all the rejection in the forest. “You might not mind, but I don’t think Zoro would want me in there.”

  


Luffy stared back at Chopper before getting up and shaking his mate, “Hey, hey, Zoro.” It took a few hard shakes before an eye lazily opened up, “What?” There was no anger in his voice just loving annoyance. Luffy softened his voice a bit, “Chopper wants to nap with us. You’re fine with it, right?” Zoro blinked a few times before settling back on his side, “Sure.” Chopper’s eyes widened as he was abruptly grabbed and squashed between two warm bodies. He struggled to glance up. When he did, he saw Luffy give one last kiss to Zoro’s forehead before pressing his own forehead against his mate’s. Soft purrs filled Chopper’s ears and his nose filled with sweetly mixing scents. He drifted off slowly at how comfortable this felt. How nice it was to be accepted.


	4. Nami and Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women's quarters have very comfy beds.

Nami would normally never let this happen. The last few attempts Luffy had made to slip into the women’s quarters ended with him getting kicked out. This time though…it was a special instance. Zoro had cornered the rest of the crew one by one and basically threatened to gut them all like fish if they didn’t participate in a group nest that night. At first, Nami was going to dismiss this until she saw the swordsman saying soft encouragements to Luffy who had a bundle of blankets in his arms. The faint redness and tear tracks on the younger pirate’s face was jarring to see. That’s what lead Nami and Robin to offer their room for the night for the people who didn’t want to lay on the floor.

  


Luffy had scrunched up his face before muttering how he only made nests on a bed when he felt bad. Robin was quick to reassure him that betas didn’t mind nesting wherever and nesting there wouldn’t be a bad thing. The rest of the evening was spent weaving a giant nest on the two beds. Nami still felt uncomfortable with the guys being in her and Robin’s room. She made sure to threaten to boot Sanji and Franky to the floor if they tried anything. It was a fun time for a bit. Plenty of laughter, some fighting over who got Chopper, and friendly banter. Then Luffy suddenly pulled Robin and Usopp close to him. The omega clung to the two. His body shook lightly. Zoro made a soft concerned noise and reached out to rub his mate’s back.

  


It was difficult to hear Luffy talk since he had shoved his face into Usopp’s shoulder, “…’m s’rry.” Robin reached up to ruffle their captain’s hair, “What was that, captain?” All of the crew went quiet with concern when they could see tears pricking Luffy’s eyes after he lifted his head. Usopp and Robin felt the grip on their sides tighten, “I’m sorry I wasn’t a good enough captain. We lost Merry and I almost didn’t get everyone back.” Zoro scowled at the pair which flared up a sense of guilt. Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky were all at a lost about what to do. It was odd to see Luffy so insecure. There was only one thing on everyone’s mind. They needed to comfort him somehow.

  


With some gentle tugging and careful shifting, the crew managed to get settled in a way that Luffy was lying in the middle. Zoro laid horizontally with his face buried in his mate’s neck to lap at the bond mark soothingly. Nami settled a little lower than the swordsman to cushion the back of her head on a rubbery stomach. Usopp tucked his head carefully on Luffy’s shoulder. Sanji held a rubbery arm to his front while taking great care to pay attention to the bonded pair’s reactions. Chopper curled up at Luffy’s side on the opposite side of Nami. Franky settled down next to Robin at the top of the nest. The cyborg leaned against Robin as she pulled their captain’s head into her lap. She brushed back Luffy’s bangs and wiped some tears away.

  


Franky smiled down at the omega, “I know I haven’t been on this crew for very long, but you’re a super captain from what I’ve seen.” Robin rubbed her knuckles against a rubbery cheek with a sweet smile, “You did much more for me than I ever expected from anyone. I believe that makes you a good captain.” Chopper nuzzled into Luffy’s side, “You care for all of us.” Sanji carefully squeezed the arm in his grip, “As annoying as you can be, it’s nice to cook for you.” Usopp tucked his head further into the crook of Luffy’s shoulder and neck, “I’m sorry for being such a jerk. You’ll always be my buddy. No matter how upset I get.”

  


Nami turned her head to press her cheek lightly against an oddly toned stomach, “None of us would be here if we didn’t think you were worth following.” Zoro pressed a kiss over the bond mark, “You’re not very subtle about the fact that you see us as your pack.” Luffy sunk into the bedding. The fears that had been sticking to his mind were batted away by each crewmember’s statement. He had a great pack. A small smile curled onto his face. The Straw Hat crew ended up sleeping in a giant pile together that night. Usopp and Chopper offered to help create a proper pack nest the next day which Luffy happily agreed to. It put everyone at ease to see that sunny smile again.


	5. Franky and Brook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two older men have a conversation about bonded pairs.

Franky knew a bit more about omegas and alphas than the rest of the crew. Water Seven was a city where people came and go, so it wasn’t as uncommon to see a dynamic other than betas around. Bonded pairs of various types were also common to see as he grew up. Franky didn’t think he’d ever seen a bonded pair like Luffy and Zoro. They were so different at initial meeting. Zoro was so reserved, stayed away from social interactions, and looked always ready to tear someone apart. Luffy was a ball of energy, eager to make friends with new people, and looked fairly approachable. Part of Franky was unsure how the duo became mates considering how uninterested the swordsman looked whenever the captain behaved affectionately towards him.

  


It wasn’t until after everything calmed down after Enies Lobby that Franky understood better. He was walking past the building the Straw Hats were staying in when movement inside caught his eye. In a bed, he spotted Zoro sitting with Luffy’s head in his lap. An easy smile graced the injured man’s face as he ran his fingers through wild black hair. Franky’s eyes widened with surprise when Zoro took a hand in his own and pressed a kiss to it. The fond look on his face as he looked at his captain made the shipwright smile too. Franky turned away from the private moment to keep walking. He looked forward to Luffy waking up and being able to talk to him again.

  


Their relationship continued to intrigue Franky. In front of others, it was hard to tell that the pair were in a romantic relationship going off of their behavior alone. However, during those rare glimpses, they were very loving to each other. Franky had an easier time seeing it as he knew how mated omegas and alphas acted. The way that Zoro’s touch lingered, the fond look in his eyes, how his chest puffed up with pride, and how he would lightly tug his mate away for a nap. The way Luffy would fiddle with the other’s hair or clothes, how often he’d seek Zoro out, the delight in his eyes when his affection was reciprocated, and how he would relentlessly scent mark. It was clear that the two were close.

  


Thriller Bark showed this in one of the worst ways. Luffy had refused to move from his spot for the past few hours. Chopper had come to Franky and Sanji with an upset look on his face, “We need to separate them. This situation is too unhealthy for me to let continue. If we don’t, Luffy will not eat until Zoro wakes up and I’m not sure when that will be.” Usopp stepped forward, “Why is he doing this? I’ve never seen Luffy refuse a meal.” The doctor looked down, “It’s because of how new the bond is. This extreme reaction goes away gradually, but it doesn’t go away completely until about a year later. Any separation or bad situation could cause a relapse. There’s this weird fear of abandonment both parties will have.”

  


The pirates glanced at each other nervously, “We have no choice but to take Luffy out of the nest until he can calm down. It’s dangerous to let him stay there.” Sanji blew out a puff of smoke, “This is going to be ugly, isn’t it…” Chopper nodded sadly, “Yeah, Luffy’s not going to take this well. But no matter how he reacts, we need to do this for his own good.” The group nodded to each other before heading over to the slab. Franky was the first to seize the small teen. Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper followed grabbing where they could. The reaction was immediate. Luffy started to twist frantically in their grasps with a loud shriek. It made them flinch at how pained it sounded. Tears flooded down as the omega demanded to be put down and to go back to his nest.

  


What startled them was when a low threatening growl started up. Franky glanced over at Zoro to see his lips drawn up in a snarl yet seemingly still knocked out cold. He tightened his grip before leading the group to another room to keep Luffy in. Some of the people they saved offered to guard the door and take care of it. Franky sat down with a loud sigh. Brook approached him carefully, “May I sit with you?” The shipwright shifted a bit to allow the skeleton to sit down. “…they care so deeply about each other.” Franky couldn’t help smiling a bit, “Most bonded pairs do.” “Yohohoho, I’ve met plenty of bonded pairs. I don’t think I’ve ever seen such dedication though.” Ok, Brook had a point there.

  


Franky sighed quietly as he looked at Zoro’s unconscious form. He put his face into one hand, “They’re a wild pair. That’s for sure.” Brook pulled out a violin, “I’d love to see more of their interactions. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen such a strong attachment.” Franky nodded with a grin, “Zo-bro’s a big softie for his captain.” The two older men continued to talk and laugh about the pair. They were also the first to witness Luffy fling himself on his mate, cover Zoro’s face in kisses, and sit together. Brook laughed softly, “Yohohohoho, they’re a lovely pair. I’d want a bond like that.” Franky grinned, “They’re SUPER together.” A bond like that? The cyborg glanced over at Robin who waved with a smile. That’d be delightful.


End file.
